The Genetic Resources Core provides Cancer Center faculty with a variety of cell culture and molecular genetics materials and services. The DNA Analysis labs of the core provides DNA sequencing, oligomer synthesis, DNA isolation from plasmids, blood or tissue fluorescent fragment analysis for genetic mapping and mutation analysis. The Cell Culture lab also offers lymphocyte isolation, lymphoblast transformation and production of monoclonal antibodies from established hybridoma lines.